A rotary cutter for cutting a workpiece into a desired shape by inserting the workpiece between a cutting blade of a die cut roll and an anvil roll has been known. A hard material is used for the cutting blade of the rotary cutter and for the anvil roll to improve wear resistance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-143824 proposes an anvil having a structure composed of two or more layers of an internal base member and a working surface layer to prevent the cutting edge from being chipped (broken) during the initial operation of the cutter. This publication discloses preventing chipping of the cutting edge during the initial operation by covering the internal base member using a material having a low Young's modulus with the working surface layer of a predetermined thickness using a material having a high Young's modulus.